The Dead Kid's Sister
by iluvbaseball
Summary: After the death of Ray Brower, his family moves to Castle Rock. The only one who doesn't want ro be there is Stephanie Brower. But who knows? She may find someone who she has more in common with than she thinks.
1. Dear Diary 1

**Chapter 1: Leaving Home**

Dear Diary,

Last week, they found my brother. Do you think I should be happy? Well, I'm not. Ray is dead. They found him in Harlow or some place around there. So yeah…He's gone.

I sobbed deeply at his funeral, so much I couldn't even say a few great things about my brother. I had thought and written amazing things about him. And when I finished the lengthy list I raced into his room to show him but…

My list of Ray:

He was kind to everyone. Even people who were different.

Ray had a level head unlike some boys his age.

He'd help me if I was crying, mad, or even just with homework.

His heart was pure. I believe it still is.

Ray was going to change the world.

He wanted to be a Math teacher.

I do not wish to write down the rest.

Yesterday, my parents decided we have to move. It hurts us too much to stay here. There's too much of the past. Too many memories. Too much of Ray.

So were moving to this shoe-box town named Castle Rock. There's a wooded area near there so I can take our dog, Halo, on walks. It is going to be weird. I mean I'm going to a new school only within the second week.

My mom went looking for a house without my dad and found this blue one with white trimming and a black roof. The room I picked out is pretty big. I'll have space for my bookshelf. Oh it's just horrible!! I do not want to leave Chamberlain! My brother, oh my own DNA is buried here!! I can't leave!

I'll runaway! I'll throw a tantrum! I…am being ridiculous.

Shirley is gunna go into middle school and she'll get beat up by Beverly and she'll blame me and hate me and…I hate this!!

I bet that when I get to the new school there'll be a bright teacher who'll suggest I say a few things about myself so the class can 'Get to know me'. The kind of teacher active verbs and modifiers were made for.

Seventh grade in a new town. That's gunna be rough. I hope we move next to a family with some kids and not some old person who is questionably still alive. My mom says look for a silver lining. What are we in some kind sentimental 'LifeTime' movie? Well, she just wants me to be happy. If Ray was here I'd be happy and smiling as if I'd just won the lottery. That's how much my brother meant to me. That boy who would rock me to sleep if I had nightmares. The boy who was going to teach me to drive in four years. Gone…

His pure, pure soul will always walk this earth with me. And some day we'll both go up to heaven and walk through the pearly gates. But until then, I'll try my best to be happy. For Ray.

Love,

Stephanie Brower


	2. Gordie Lachance

**Chapter 2: Gordie Lachance**

"Hi…" Stephanie said in a quiet tone. She was settling into her new house when she noticed a boy around her age next door.

Steph had just moved in and had missed school that day.

The boy looked up to see a strange brown haired girl. He knew he'd never met her before but, she did look awfully familiar. Her hair was kept up in a pony tail and was decorated with a ribbon. Her eyes had an innocent stir in them but, the boy couldn't point her out.

"Hi…" He gave back, "My name's Gordie."

"Well, I'm Stephanie. I just moved here from Chamberlain." Another reason he should remember this girl. Oh who is she?

Stephanie tried to peer at what Gordie was writing on until he finally let her take a look. It was a story.

"I just started it so it's not that good." Gordie reasoned. He had a feeling jolt through him; the feeling of pride and embarrassment.

Her eyes going left to right half way down the page where he stopped writing.

"I like it." She beamed handing the paper back to him. Gordie was in a way shocked.

It was a guy type of story and he didn't expect a girl wearing a white dress and a champagne colored ribbon in her hair to like the story. And like it out of which little he had written. Gordie bet that he'd stopped the story in mid-sentence.

"Uh…are you going to be in Castle Rock junior high?" Gordie asked.

"Yes in Mr. Daly's homeroom." Stephanie said remembering her schedule.

"Oh my friend Chris is in his class. Chris is coming by later. You can meet him then." He went back to making words on the paper.

"I s your friend nice?" She asked, wanting to take it back. You don't just ask some random stranger about his friends. But this guy didn't seem to notice. He just smiled and said,

"Chambers is pretty okay." Mrs. Lachance came out of the house. Stephanie had seen the lady earlier when she had talked to her mother.

"Oh well, I see you've met Gordon," Stephanie had to stifle a laugh. Gordon? , "Would you mind telling your mother that we have agreed to come over for dinner tonight." Geez, Steph thought, Mom's already havin' guests?

"I'll be sure to tell her Mrs. Lachance." She said perkily.

"Oh, you have such nice manners. What's your last name again?" And this is the last name that Gordie Lachance had heard too much to forget:

"Brower," Mrs. Lachance headed back inside. Gordie sat there wide-eyed, "Well I'll go tell my parents and I'll be right out. 'Kay?" He nodded and she went to her house.

He could not believe it. He was going to spend the rest of the day with the dead kid's sister.


	3. Chris Chambers

**Chapter 3: Chris Chambers**

Chris walked down Main Street past all the shops and The Blue Point Diner. He had the urge to go see that new war movie with John Wayne.

Then he remembered he was supposed to hang with Gordie. Chris decided he'd take Gordie with him.

Meanwhile, Gordie and Stephanie were having a stimulating conversation about writing habits. Not that detailed, they were just talking about books and stories.

Chris neared Lachance's house and he heard a jump tune. 'Heeey baaabbayyy! I wanna know oh if you'll be my girl!' He grinned at himself. Fag, he thought.

A high voice was saying how much the voice loves that song. It wasn't Lachance. Sure Lachance had a high voice of a soprano but, this was the vocals of a girl.

In the back yard was a girl in a dress sitting by the tree with Gordie.

"Hey Gordie…Stranger." The last word came out in a puzzled tone.

Gordie looked up first; Stephanie finished the sentence she was reading from Gordie's story then looked up at Chris.

Chris invited both parties to the movies, but they had to be home before dinner.

"How long have you been livin' in Castle Rock?" Chris asked as they were on their way to the _GEM _Theater. Stephanie kicked a rock to her newly made friends.

"'Bout a day" Gordie was silent. He was in deep thought as Chris and Stephanie had a chat that meant absolutely nothing.

He was thinking about how just last week they had encountered this girl's dead brother plopped in the Back Harlow Road.

For some reason, Gordie felt guilty. Guilty for a wrong doing that was not his own. The thought of this girl crying over Ray Brower's death. He didn't want to picture this sweet girl with tears weld in her eyes. The edges turning a blood red color.

"Gordo?" Chris said, snapping his friend back to reality,

"Yeah Chris?"

"Oh nothing. You just looked kind of out there." He made a motion with his hand that looked like am airplane flying.

They trio, almost there, were walking past Irby's Pool Hall then, Eyeball Chambers and Charlie Hogan came out.

Stephanie stood there cold, along with Chris and Gordie.

"You got yourself a girlfriend?" Charlie said referring to who knows who.

After the older boys proceeded walking, Step said, "I didn't know those guys lived here!"

"You know them?!" The boys asked.

"Well, not really. Well, last week, it was dark and my dog Halo got loose. My mom went in the front looking for him. And there those idiots were; most likely drunk and takin' a piss on my front lawn!" The boys began to laugh at the funny story.

"It's not funny!!"She yelled but, still giggling. She always got this way around boys. They made her laugh and feel accepted as a person. Unlike girls her age who judged people if they're different. But some times she got too silly and she'll have to contain herself.

Right now life seems pretty good. She's got new friends, a new house and Ray would like these boys.

Little did she know, they had already met.

**How was it?**


	4. Dear Diary 2

Dear Diary,

This new town, not as bad as I thought.

I have got some new friends, both of which are boys. The two of them are at least a smidgen bit cute. Have you ever known a girl who hasn't had a tiny crush on a boy?

I saw some war movie with Chris and Gordie (my new friends). Guns and stuff.

I got some popcorn so it's all good, haha!

Oh yeah for some reason I'm in the 'shop-courses' which is basically the class for dumb kids! I'm not saying Chris is a dumb kid. At least he's in them with me.

They've got two friends I'm gonna meet. Those boys are in the shop courses to. Their names are Teddy Duchamp and Vern…something with a 'T'.

For the first day of school, my mom bought me this really boss dress. Its salmon colored with white lace over it.

I guess you know who has been on my mind. If he was still here he'd be going in to the 8TH grade. And we wouldn't be in Castle Rock. We'd be home in Chamberlain. But all the girls are mean there. Here I actually have some friends who are pretty okay.

Me and the guys are riding to school on our bikes. They've got some 'short-cut' or something to get there faster.

Ohmigoodness! I forgot to tell you! There is this rockin' new tune they played on the juke box at The Blue Point Diner. It's called 'Step By Step'. It's a sweet song, just like 'Someday' by The Tymes. Oh God that song makes my heart cringe and melt!

This year I think I'll try out for softball or something at school. Apparently, this school doesn't let girls play on the baseball team. I bet they didn't back in Chamberlain either.

Time for dinner. Bye!

LOVE,

Stephanie Brower

**Short Chapter. Sorry!**


	5. Bus Dynamics

**Chapter 4: Bus Dynamics**

The bus ride to Castle Rock Middle School wasn't a real joyus one. Stephanie sat near the middle with Chris and Gordie.

After a few pick-ups four boys got on the bus. Teddy Duchamp, Vern Tessio, and John and Marty DeSpain.

"Walk faster Duchamp, you idiot!" Marty demanded

"Naw...I'll take my sweet time." Teddy said in a cheerful tone.

Teddy and Marty have been doing this little dance together since kindergarden. Marty told the class that Theodore didn't have a pee-pee. Then in front all of Mrs. Carle's art class Theodore pronounced, in a loud voice, that he had **two** pee-pees and Marty was just jealous.

The DeSpain brothers walked farther back, John catching Steph's eye. Vern and Teddy sat together behind the seat Chris and Gordie were sitting in.

The two stood up to look over in their friend's seat,"Who's she?" Vern asked trying not to sound too rude.

By now, Gordie had told Chris Stephanie's last name. And he had felt the same way Gordie did; Gulity.

"Um, Guys," Gordie said,"This is Stephanie Brower." He tried to over-emphasize her last name so Teddy and Vern would understand.

Teddy's eyes dilated fron behind his enromous glasses. It took Vern a minute or two to process the last name. He's not the brightest crayon in the box.

Duchamp stared at the girl. _They have the same eyes_, He thought, which is a thing He nornally wouldn't of.

Steph observed the dynamics of the bus. Younger grades and quiet kids up front. Us, I guess, in the middle, and the grade-A assholes in the back.

Though, the little Brower chick glanced in the back to not only observe the cliques, but that that cute DeSpain boy.

She also noticed a girl in the front, every now and then gazing off at Gordie.

Her name was Verlidia. She wore pink rimmed glasses and was known around Castle Rock for wearing a pony-tail year round. Today she had on an adorable purple dress and periwinkle sweater. Quite a pretty girl.

Gordie liked this girl as well but, he'd know what his dad would say if he brought her home:

"Gordon she's the color of night!"

**Did you like it?**


End file.
